


A Demon's Fate

by Cluelesse



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Celestial war, Family Drama, Seven Deadly Sins, falling from grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: A telling about the brothers and Lilith in the Celestial War and their lives after Falling from Grace, up until they meet with the descendant of Lilith.This will be slowly updated as I write about everyone. It plays in the same world as my other works, so if things are confusing, let me know, so I can redirect you to chapters that give some background info. :)Some chapters might be bigger than others. I just have to see how it goes.It won't have too many cute moments, if at all.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God's pride mighty Lucifer  
> The Devil amongst devils  
> Tempter of free will

_When the shadows remain in the light of day  
On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate  
He'll be falling from grace  
Till the end of all his days_

_From the ashes of hate  
It's a cruel demon's fate  
On the wings of darkness  
He's returned to stay  
There will be no escape  
'Cause he's fallen far from grace_

**Lucifer!**

The handsome angel touches down on the landing plateau on top of the house. He is being welcomed by an enthousiastic shout of the youngest angel in their living quarters.

“Lucifer!” The little angel hugs him. “You've been away so long! Did you bring something for me?”

The tall angel laughs as he gently releases himself from the grasp. “There is nothing in the Devildom suitable to give to you, Luke. All you need, is right here in the Celestial Realm.”

If only two of his siblings learned to understand that. Belphegor and Lilith keep venturing off to the Human World ever since they've become grown up angels. What is so great about humans anyway? They look like mindless ants to him. Crawling around in the mud of the Human World. Looking busy, barely accomplishing anything. Barely able to keep themselves alive, too. They reproduce like insects, but die from a little bit of cold. They're pitiful. They're not worthy of bearing the Ring of Light he is supposed to give to one of them. No, he is better suited than them to have it, so he will keep it for himself, until he finds a worthy human. Hah! As if!  
He is sure to give this youngest member of the family a good education on what is appropriate behaviour for angels. Little Luke is not going to associate himself with humans or demons. If he has anything to say about it.

“O-Okay...” A very dissapointed little face pouts up to him. “That's fine, I guess...”

“Tell you what.” He says. “I see you have grown quite a lot while I was away. Let me give you a flying lesson tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“Really?” The little face now beams. In his enthousiasm, Luke transforms and shows off his wings. Lucifer pretends to be startled by the sight of them. “You will show me all your six wings then?”

“Of course, little brother!” He pats him fondly on the head. “I'm going to have to, or I can't keep up with you, looking magnificent like that!”

The little angel giggles and flaps his wings for good measure. Lucifer pretends to be literally blown away. Laughing.

“Luke, where is everybody?”

“Oh, they all went to Father today.” He answers, a bit of worry on his face. “They didn't tell me what was going on, but it seems Father was angry with Lilith. Something about a human...”

'Not again.' He thinks. 'Come on, Lilith! You know you can't be involved with Father's Human World creations! Not unless he assigns you to them.' He sighs and says. “I better go there too then. You stay here, Luke. Go play inside the house.”

He waits until the young angel confirms and then takes off again. Straight to Fathers House. 'What have you gotten yourself into this time, Lilith?' Hopefully he can calm the situation down...  
Why did Lilith have to do something stupid in the Human World just as he wasn't around to stop her? Why did he have to be send to the Devildom again?  
He feels that familiar burning sensation in his chest. It happens each time he went to the Devildom. Is he being corrupted by that place? He has to suppress it. He needs to try to relax after he has solved the issue with Lilith. Maybe he can take everyone on a fun trip...

**The Verdict**

When he walks into the great hall, it seems as if an actual trial is being held. Lucifer quickly scans the room. There are his other brothers. Simeon, Mammon, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Belphegor. Their faces are pale and looking worried.  
Lilith stands in the middle of the room. Tears stream down her face, but she holds her head high. Probably not thinking she did anything wrong. While probably she did.

Father sits on his throne, being surrounded by the other archangels: Michael, Gabriel, Rafael and Uriel. And that dark hooded presence in the back must be Azrael. They seldom appear at a trial. You never see the Angel of Death at all. Only when it is 'your time'. And it is never 'your time' for angels. So why are they here? I chill runs down Lucifers spine and the burn in his chest intensifies by the thought of why they're here.

Lucifer quickly informs himself about this trial. It turns out that Father found out about Lilith's secret human lover and not only that. The man was ill and was going to die, but Lilith had given him Ambrosia... Yes, the man survived his illness. But the Angel of Death made sure he wouldn't gain immortality. Just longevity. But it was a close call. Too close. Humans are not meant to live immortal lives. They're too volatile to handle that. Lilith knows that!

“Lilith, you keep failing to understand that humans are not your toys to play with. And you went too far this time. The punishement will be severe. Your soul will be extinguished.”

That's the verdict. Wait, what?! THAT'S the verdict?!  
Lucifer burst forward, throwing his arm protectively around his sister. “Father! That punishment is much too severe! Why does she has to be wiped from existence for saving a life?!”

“Lucifer, my son.” Father says tired and with a sad voice. – oh, he's so good in pretending to care, all right! – “In some cases, severe punishement is necessary for the future.” What the hell (that he can't curse upon, because he's still an angel, but what else should he say?) does that even mean?! “Tomorrow the ceremony will be held to burn down Lilith's candle. I suggest you all prepare yourselves.”

Beelzebub and Belphegor lead Lilith away. She is allowed to spend her final night in her own quarters. Together with her brothers. She can't escape her fate, no matter where she'd go.

**Satan's Birth**

No, no, NO! He burst into his angel form. Rage swirls in his chest. He needs to let it out! But he can't let it out in here! He burst through the nearest window and rips two of his wings in the proces, so they become useless, crippled. As if things couldn't get any worse!  
He flies back to their house and he touches down again. Trying to fold his wings, he discovers his crippled wings keep showing. They won't disappear with the disappearing of his angel form.

Out of his mind with rage now, he howls an unholy sound and he rips his damaged wings off of his back. The pain makes him even more angry and a monstrous roar, that doesn't quite sounds like his own voice, seems to come up from deep within his chest and out of his throat. It manifests in front of him into a being. Now that it's out of his system, he calms down enough to recognize it. It is himself. But not quite. It is his Rage. His Other Self, that he had to keep hidden all this time. For eons. He couldn't contain it any longer.

There it stands. Looking just like him. Almost just like him. Instead of his own ruby eyes, it has emerald eyes. Instead of dark hair, it has light hair. How ironic. His darkness that he just expelled from himself, looks friendlier than he does. Except for the raging fire it surrounds itself with. Except for the pure anger and hatred that swirls in its eyes as it looks at him. This being should not have been born in the Celestial Realm. It looks demonic. Still, it is himself. He feels a connection to it.

“Satan.” He says to it, giving it a name.

His brothers and Lilith have touched down all around them. Looking at him and his... Other Self? His brother? They don't need him to explain things. Looking at the two, they can allready guess what has happened.  
The Other looks around. Seeing itself being surrounded by angels, winged angels. It looks to the floor and sees the two shining white but bloodied, ripped off wings that caused its birth. It grabs them and drapes them over its own shoulders. As if trying to become angelic like the people around him. But as he touches them, the feathers turn pitchblack. It lets out a frustrated howl as it holds the feathers, seeing them turn black. It doesn't understand. Why can't it have wings?! Why can't he be an angel like the one that created him?

“GRAAAARRH!!!” It roars.

Then Lucifer and his siblings see it transform. Pitchblack horns sprout out from it's skull. They curl outwards, then downwards and then upwards again. A green glowing skeletal looking tail appears from it's spine on the back. Thrashing about menacingly. The feathered black wings it was holding transform into a boa around it's shoulders. When it sees that, it roars again in frustration, and it attempts to burn them. But they're part of it's form now. A demonic form.

“Satan.” Lilith says. She steps towards it and lays a hand on his arm.

Looking at her, it immediately calms down. It recognizes her: Their beloved sister. She needs protection from her verdict. It was why he was born. He is a being, with a name. Satan.

The others step forward now as well. They accept him as their brother.

**The Final Night**

“Let's go inside.” Lucifer says. He feels calm again. His anger is still there, but isn't consuming him anymore. “Simeon, take Luke somewhere to play, so that we can discuss what happened today without him hearing it.”

Simeon nods and says. “I will take him out of the front door, so that he doesn't have to see him yet.” He gives Satan a friendly smile, but he just looks back at him with burning eyes. Satan doesn't know any other emotion than rage.

When Simeon and Luke are gone, everyone sits defeated together in the common room.

“I can't just accept this!”

“We have to do something!”

“But what? There is no escaping a fate like that!”

“We should try and steal Lilith's candle tomorrow.” Lucifer says. “Before the ceremony starts to burn her soul. If the Angel of Death has no access to it, they can't let it burn down.”

“Steal?” Mammon asks, nervously. “Isn't stealing wrong?”

“It is, but this is for Lilith.” Lucifer confirms. “Mammon, you are the fastest warrior. You have to do it, while the rest of us cause a distraction.” He looks at Satan. “We do have a good distraction, now...”

“What do we do with the candle, once we have stolen it?”

“I don't know. We have to keep it hidden somewhere.” Lucifer rubs his chin. “Long enough to buy us time to find a solution to save Liliths life. Now, I want you all to realize that we might break out into a fight tomorrow. We will have to fight against our other brothers and sisters, perhaps. There will be concequences for that. Are you all willing to take that responsibility?” He looks around and all seven of them nod.

“It feels like I am born to fight, anyway.” They hear Satans growling demonic voice say. “I don't know if I can wait until morning.”

All brothers and Lilith come up with ways to distract Satan from his urge to fight. They have to keep him hidden for as long as possible. Asmodeus distracts him with a picture book of him and the other angels. Beelzebub cooks him a delicious Celestial meal. Leviathan tells him stories of how the Three Worlds were created. He makes it sound so fantastical that you'd think it's just fantasy. Belphegor tells him stories about humans and the Human World. His eyes sparkle as he does. He's just like Lilith: he loves humans.  
Everyone is giving Satan positive attention to make him feel welcomed. He is part of them. He always was and he still is. It is a new emotion: Happiness? Comfort? He can't be sure.

They talk deep into the night. Making plans. Too afraid to sleep and miss out on time to be with their beloved sister. Too nervous of what might happen tomorrow. They hear Simeon and Luke come home, but they don't see them anymore. Simeon keeps Luke away from seeing Satan. It would be too hard to understand for the young angel.

“What about Simeon?” Leviathan asks. “Shouldn't we tell him about our plan?”

“No.” Lilith says. “In case everything goes wrong tomorrow, I don't want Luke to be left alone.”

“She is right.” Lucifer says. “Simeon is the second oldest, after me. He has to stay behind to take care of Luke. He can't know about our plans, or help us with it. Luke will need him.”

**Waiting**

He's standing with the other archangels in the courtyard. Waiting for the ceremony, just like him, but they don't know of his plans. They try to comfort him. Like they would know how it feels to about losing someone you love deeply. They don't know. They just don't. He just stands there listening to them, tall and proud. They won't see him break down.  
It's getting late. Where is the candle? It's not here yet.

Father isn't here. The coward. Can't even witness the verdict he brings upon his own daughter. He just doesn't understand. Father is loving on the one side. But cruel on the other. That's how it appears to him, anyway. Lucifer feels like he would do a better job himself, if he was the Creator of all things. He knows he would! He's Father's favorite son. The Morning Star! He wouldn't order a verdict like that!

Public is starting to gather. Some are curious. Some are sad. Some are outraged by this verdict. He needs to reach out to those angels. They can be useful. But not yet. Where is that candle?

Suddenly he hears noise growing in one of the corners of the courtyard. Like a wave of murmers that swells and silences as the Angel of Death approaches with Lilith's candle in their hands. Shining bright like the sun. It's beautiful. How can Father decide to extinguish a soul like that?  
But dammit! He didn't think of that. Only they can touch a soulcandle. Of course it's them who brings it to the ceremony.

But he and his brothers, they can't give up. Maybe it will cause Lilith a little pain as Mammon steals her soulcandle, but she will survive that. She will survive. He looks where Mammon is hiding on one of the immense statues surrounding the courtyard. He will signal him. It's almost time...

**The Rallying Cry**

_You'll burn this time_  
_Seeing the violence_  
_It's feeding my mind_  
_No one is saving you_  
_How can you find_  
_A heaven in this hell?_

The Angel of Death places the soulcandle on the table in the middle of the courtyard. Right next to him. He can easily grab it and fly away with it. But his archangel brothers and sister are keeping an eye on him. Like they can sense he's planning something.

Michael starts the ceremony. Explaining to the public the crime and the verdict. Now is the time!

“How can we be okay with this?” He shouts over Michael to the crowd. “Father will let one of us burn, to save his human toys! Are they more important to him than us? More important than his own children?!”

“Lucifer.” Michael says, calmly. “Humans are his children too. They're his creation, just like us.”

“This can't be right!” Lucifer ignores Michael and continues rallying the crowd. At least a third of the angels who are present look like they want to listen to what he says.

He sees his brother Belphegor whispering into peoples ears. Distributing weapons to the ones who listen to him. He sees the others too. They all try to convince more angels to help them. Mammon looks ready too. Satan is still hidden. Lilith is keeping him calm. He will show himself when the fight starts.

“How can this be heaven, if souls aren't safe here?! Are we going to be safe, if this is what can happen to us? Let's leave the old ways behind! We have to save our future. Our lives are more important than human lives!”

The crowd becomes restless. He sees they want to believe him, but they're scared. Some however look ready. He sees the blickering of weapons appear. Almost there.

“Have faith! We don't want to be a part of this crime, or do we? The crime of letting angel souls be extinguished! We want to save Lilith! Help us save her! Hear what I say and we can break free from these chains! We have to break free NOOOOOW!” He howls the last part. It sounds just like when Satan was born. Unholy.

**The Celestial War**

_Leave it behind_  
_Hearing your silence_  
_It screams our goodbye_  
_Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye_  
_Life is gone to waste_

Suddenly the fight breaks out. It still startled him. It was sooner than expected. Was this unrest here longer than he realised? He knew he felt it himself, but he never knew so many others felt the same. They will follow his lead.

And lead he will. Michael and the other archangels reach out to him to capture him, but he ducks away while pulling out his dagger. He slices Uriel in her arm as she tries to pull her flaming sword. She cries out in pain, but still takes up her sword. The others do too. Yes. This is going to be a fight. They knew it, but still...

He knows he is stronger than the others. Only Michael matches his strength. But not his speed. He has to incapacitate them fast, so he can focus on his fight with Michael. He dances around, fast like lightning and soon all archangels are airborn. Showing the example to the rest of the crowd that this is serious business. He pulls out his own sword and with both sword and dagger, he fights the most important fight of his life

He doesn't notice things are changing on the ground. And around him in the air. Angels are changing as they cut their brethren. Kill them. Rip them apart. He's too focussed on his own fight.

He doesn't notice that he's changing himself. How his eyes start to glow a fiery red as he sends a flame, hotter than the sun into Rafaels chest, making him fall and burn. How two sharp, pitchblack horns start to protrude from his skull as he kicks Gabriel in the face, so hard that he plummets to the ground hundreds of meters, creating a small crater. How the four pure white shining wings he still has, turn pitchblack as he cuts Uriel again, straight through her stomach. She also falls to the ground.

Now he only has Michael against him. He locks swords with him in a desperate gruesome battle. He is cut too. Dark blood slicks over his hands and he isn't sure whose it is. He doesn't notice that the Ring of Light slips from his finger. Like it's abandoning him. Michael looks at him with sadness in his eyes as he fights him. Almost with pity. How dare he! He's fighting him, but still doesn't seem to want to harm him. That is Michael. General of the Legions of heaven. Yet so gentle. He knows that about him.

But right now he can only feel bitterness. They all have betrayed him. Not the other way around. No. Him. The Morning Star. The Lightbringer. They all should have sided with him!  
He won't have mercy for them. He will never speak to them again. He only roars his rallying cry. Inciting his own followers and encouraging them to kill. This is the Celestial War.

**Fallen from Grace**

“Lilith, no!” He hears Belphegor shout.

He punches Michael in the face and then looks towards where the cry came from. Beelzebub is holding his twinbrother in his arms. A panicked expression on their faces. They both are changing. Horns grow from their skulls. Belphegor is losing his wings. Beelzebubs wings are losing their feathers and look fragile now. Like wings of an insect. But they don't care about that. They look at the form of a falling angel. She's wounded. Her wings are both pierced by arrows. She's spiraling down from the heavens. Is that Lilith?! He has to rescue her! This was all for her! She can't die in the battle!

He dives down faster than ever. Too fast for Michael to catch up. But Lilith is falling too fast, he can't reach her as she keeps falling. Faster and faster. She's not falling into the Human World. She's falling from Grace. Into the Devildom. Oh no! He never meant for this to happen! Not to her!

Around him, more angels fall. They're all being cast out of the Celestial Realm. They're crying out in anguish and anger as they're changing into demons. But he doesn't care about them.  
What worries him more, is the dark shadow that follows Lilith. It's the Angel of Death. The archangel Azrael. The swiftest one of them all. Why are they following Lilith? They still hold her candle. What are they planning to do with her?  
He has to be faster! He has to reach Lilith! She's still an angel, he can see it. She still shines like the sun. But she is still falling.  
Why did he have to lose two of his wings? He would have been faster with them!

He hears her hit the ground of the Devildom hard. The sound makes his stomach churn. There she lies, a broken fallen angel. Brilliant white, but bloodied feathers strewn all around her broken wings. Her body lies in an impossible angle, her soul has allready left her eyes. The dark presence of the Angel of Death stands on a distance. Calmly watching. Not interfering. But he doesn't care about them. He cares only about Lilith. He reaches her a second later.

“Lilith! Oh no, Lilith!” He kneels beside her and cradles her in his arms. “Ugh... Dammit! No... This can't be! How could this happen?”

She looks at him with tears in her eyes, but she can't speak. She's barely alive. Suddenly he hears someone approaching. He conjures a dark flame in his free hand. His fire isn't pure anymore. Darkblue energy crackles around him. Whoever is disturbing his final moments with his sister is going to die!

“Who's there?!” He growls like an animal. He sees Prince Diavolo appear with his servant. The heir of the Devildom. What does he want? “You two...” He growls, threateningly.

“Yes, her injuries look severe.” Barbatos the servant says, ignoring the threat. “She'll likely perish, She doesn't have long.”

Forgetting about his anger, Lucifer gasps and let his shoulders hang. “Help... Please...” It's out of his mouth before he realizes it. But he isn't taking it back. He locks eyes with the Demon Prince and asks it again. “I beg you, Diavolo... Help her. I don't care what happens to me. You've got to help her...!”

“I do have the means to do it.” Diavolo says, as he looks past Lucifer to the hooded figure of the Angel of Death who is observing the scene on a distance. They nod. “However, it might not be in the way you expect or desire. And if I'm going to do this, there are conditions.”

“Conditions?”

“You must pledge your loyalty to me, Lucifer.” Diavolo nods, a serious expression on his face. “Fallen angels are dropping down from the Celestial Realm, all over the Devildom as we speak. Someone has to reign them in, before they start making trouble down here as well. They will follow you. And so, I need you to be loyal to me.” He is quiet for a moment, to let Lucifer think about that. “I'm taking a big risk here. The Celestial Realm has rendered its judgement on you, your sister and your brothers. And I'll be interfering with that. But if I end up with you on my side, Lucifer, I'd say that's a risk well worth taking.”

“You're suggesting I pledge my loyalty to the son of the Demon King... ME?”

“You have allready fallen from Grace, Lucifer. You may have not noticed it yet...” Diavolo gestures to Lucifers face and wings. “You still look magnificent in my eyes.”

Lucifer sees his changes for the first time and frowns. “So I have. Well, I will stay true to my convictions. That will never change whether I'm an angel or a demon. If it makes sure she'll stays alive, I'll make any sacrifice I have to. So, Diavolo... I hereby pledge my loyalty and allegiance to you...”

“And I accept your allegiance. It is done, then.” Diavolo nods. “Say goodbye to your sister, Lucifer. I will save her, but you can never see her again...”

Lucifer kneels down by Lilith again. She's barely breathing, but she still looks at him as if to commit him to memory in her soul. “No matter how far apart we may be, no matter how much time passes, even if someday you're no longer yourself... I'll never forget you. And I'll always pray that you find happiness... always.” He kisses her forehead. “I love you, Lilith.”

**The Descendant**

Millenia have passed. He's been a loyal companion to Lord Diavolo all this time. Agreeing to all his whims. His six brothers most loyal to him stood by his side. They were all granted the title of Avatar of Mortal Sin by the Demon King. The Seven Rulers of the Devildom. Each of them indulged themselves into a Sin. Because they missed their sister so much. They needed ways to escape the memory.  
Himself? He always was a Proud angel. Pride was considered a flaw in the Celestial Realm. But not down here. He has embraced his Pride. He was too Proud to tell his brothers the truth of what had happened when Lilith fell. He decided to bear that burden on his own. Time will tell if this decision was the right one. But even if it was wrong, he would never admit to that.  
Life went on. Different than before, but they got used to it. Even Satan, who learned to be more than just angry. They kept the other fallen angels in line. They build a University to teach them the Devildom ways.

Until the day that James arrived. It was another one of Lord Diavolo's whims: Invite humans to hang out for a year with demons so that they can get to know each other. Let's call it an exchange program, shall we? Internally he had rolled his eyes, but he had agreed on the matter anyway. He had promised his loyalty and allegience after all. Even if Lilith was long gone, that would never change. He stays true to his convictions.  
His youngest brother was openly opposed to the idea. His sorrow for losing their sister has lead for him to hate humans. Blaming it all on them, because who else could he blame it on? He has stepped out of line at one point, so he had to lock him away to keep him safe from Lord Diavolo's inevitable punishment, if he was to find out.

But this stupid human James freed him, got himself attacked by him and was brought back to life with the last remnants of Lilith's lost soul. He was chosen by her. She gave James the memory of his goodbye to her, so so long ago. He is her descendant. Now he is like his family. This human who is a distant descendant from an angel. Not just any angel: His beloved sister. His soul shines almost just like her. He feels drawn to him. He loves him. He will forge a pact with only him.

A year after the exchange program has ended, James returns to him. He has missed him. He loves him more than his own life. He never thought that was possible after Lilith.  
And James brought a surprise with him. A young woman of his age. His cousin. Whose soul shines just like Lilith did. Bright as the sun. And she's annoyingly spirited, but kind. Just like Lilith. Lilith's descendant. He never thought of the possibility that there would be more than James! But why wouldn't there be? Lilith must have thousands of descendants in the Human World. She was never really gone. How could he think that she was?  
He will love this new sister. His family is whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: A Demon's Fate  
> Artist: Within Temptation


	2. Simeon and Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many different worlds  
> So many different suns  
> And we have just one world  
> But we live in different ones

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_   
_Distant faces with no place left to go_   
_Without you within me I can't find no rest_   
_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

**The Writer**

“What about Simeon?” Leviathan asks. “Shouldn't we tell him about our plan?”

Simeon stops in his tracks. He had put little Luke to bed and was just about to walk into the common room, when he hears his siblings start talking about him. What plan? What have they all been doing while he was away with Luke?

“No.” Lilith says. “In case everything goes wrong tomorrow, I don't want Luke to be left alone.”

“She is right.” Lucifer says. “Simeon is the second oldest, after me. He has to stay behind to take care of Luke. He can't know about our plans, or help us with it. Luke will need him.”

Luke will need him... Ice runs down Simeon's spine. He shivers. He always had this talent for foreboding. He knows. Something is going to go wrong. He also can't intervene. Luke needs him. He can't join his siblings now. Without them knowing it, he quietly says goodbye to his siblings on the other side the door and turns around. He will never see them again. Or at least not in their current appearances...

He goes to his room and sits at his desk. He sighs. He needs to write this feeling down. Or it will consume him. And Luke will need him. Luke will grow up without all his siblings. He needs them too. Without them, he might never mature. But he will do his best for him, even if he has to do it alone. So he has to clear his mind. He takes a pen and paper and starts writing.

_**The Tale of the Seven Lords** – By Christopher Peugeot_

_… The Lord of Corruption let out his rallying cry and all who had alligned with him, heard him and heeded his call... And so started the Battle of the Heavens..._

_… The Lord of Fools missed his chance to steal the Golden Flame. The Princess life was lost forever. He swore to never miss his chance again..._

_… The Lord of Shadow dived into the deep darkness for an eternity. Envious towards the ones living on the surface, his coils destroyed their hearts whenever he found a chance..._

_… “I will never respect the likes of you.” The Lord of Masks said to the Lord of Corruption. His smile was friendly, his posture calm, his eyes were simmering with a raging hatred..._

_… “Now that she is gone, there is only myself to love.” The Lord of Lechery declared. “So I might as well love myself the best I can.”..._

_… He ripped off the head of the monster and started devouring it's brains. Blood dripped down the corners of the Lord of Flies mouth. In this moment he became a monster himself..._

_… The eyes of the Lord of Emptiness glazed over. He layed down and fell asleep. Descending into nothingness. Waiting for his nightmare to be over, but it would never be..._

Simeons sighs as he reads what he had written so far. He sure hopes this would never happen to his brothers. But there really was nothing he could do. Lilith's soul needed to be saved. Or the next sentence would never come to pass.

_… The Children of the Light showed them, that love had remained in the corners of the hearts of The Seven Lords..._

He looks at the sentence he just had written. He wonders what it means. Often his writing means something. And after all the terrible things he had to write about his brothers, this last sentence seemed to be about Lilith. And it seemed to be a message of hope.  
He will keep it close to him and keep reading it, until he knows what it means.

**The Child**

“Simeooon.” Luke whines as he is taken away from the house early in the morning by Simeon. “I don't want to play with you today.”

“You don't?” Simeon looks into his eyes, surprised. “But aren't we friends then, Luke?”

“Of course we are! But I was going to play with Lucifer today!” The little angel tells him excitedly. “He's going to show me all six of his wings and he's going to teach me all kinds of flying tricks!”

Simeon bites his lip in an effort not to cry. All six of Lucifers wings... Lucifer 's not going to play with little Luke today. Or ever. But he can't show Luke his worries. Not yet. He inhales deeply and sighs out. Then he smiles again. “I'm sorry, Luke. I thought you would want to see the baby pegasus...”

The face of the little angel lights up. “There's a baby pegasus? Really?”

“Really.” Simeon confirms. “But you know, you can only observe the herds of pegasi early in the morning...”

“Oh! But I want to see it! Can I really see it?” In his enthousiasm, little Luke transforms. “Lucifer doesn't mind it if I'm a little later, right?”

“No, he probably wouldn't...” Simeon says, nodding. He also transforms. “Do you want to fly there, Luke? So you can practice for later...”

“Yeah!”

Both angels fly up. Not too high, because Luke is still learning. But he is a brave little angel, enthousiastly letting his wings flutter.

Simeon chose a spot, far away from the Celestial city. It will be a while before they get there. And even longer before they return. He hopes that the worst will be over by that time. He hopes that little Luke will be spared most of the horrors that will happen. He wishes he could have warned people. But he couldn't betray his siblings. Is he now betraying everyone else? He must have a talk about this with someone when they return... But for now, Luke needs him.

By the time they reach their destination, it's allready pretty late in the morning. Luke is nervous about if they will be on time to see the pegasi, before they fly up to the sky to hide among the clouds during the day.

But he needen't worry. When they arrive, the pegasi are still grazing. It seems they aren't in a rush today to take flight. Luke almost can't keep quiet, when he sees the baby. Flapping it's wings, it prances around and lifts up in the air and lands again constantly. It just can't stand still. Probably eager to fly. It reminds Simeon of Luke, when he gets flying lessons from one of his siblings.

“There it is.” Simeon whispers. As if he couldn't see Luke's excitement yet. “This is very special, Luke. It's not often that pegasi are having offspring.”

“Yeah.” Luke nods exitedly. “It's so cute, Simeon! Thank you for showing me!”

“You're very welcome.” He rubs the little angel on the head. “But you have to be very quiet, or they will vanish.”

“Don't rub my head!” Luke says offended. “I'm not a pet...”

“Shh...” Simeon says laughing. “Look, they're about to fly up.”

Luke holds in his breath. The pegasi in the clearing start rustling their wings and prancing around. As if they're warming up. They start to shimmer, almost like in and out of existence. Then suddenly they all fly up. The baby lets out an enthousiast nickering and follows the adults. Within seconds they all have disappeared in the clouds. Like they were never here.

**The Battle in the Distance**

_Voices tell me I should carry on_   
_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_   
_Baby, my baby_   
_It's written on your face_   
_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

Simeon is determined to take as long as possible for going home. Teaching Luke all the food that pegasi likes the most. How he can recognize it, when there's a herd nearby and all kinds of other interesting things.  
Luke is very interested and doesn't notice the time passing by.  
But they were on their home. And when they are closer to the Celestial city, Simeon suddenly stops Luke.

“We're not going home yet.” He looks at the sky in the distance with a sad expression on his face. “We have to stay here for a while longer.”

“What? Why not?” Luke looks at him with sad, pleading eyes. “I was to play with Lucifer today, Simeon!”

“I know... But I think Lucifer is busy now...”

Suddenly Luke realizes, that there are no creatures around. They all fled the area. What's going on?  
He looks at the tall angels handsome face. Normally it always wears a gentle smile. Normally there's always a twinkle of humor in his eyes. But now, all he sees is sadness and worry. Luke follows his gaze towards the Celestial city and gasps.

The sky above the city is terrifyingly darkened. It's never dark in the Celestial Realm! It's like there's a volcano errupting from within the city. There's briliant flashes like lightning in all kinds of colors amongst the dark clouds. Colliding with each other like explosions. There's sounds of battle reaching the angels ears. Clattering of weaponry, terrified screams and thundering roars. There's the smell of fire and brimstone reaching them now, as well.

“Is the city under attack?!” He shouts at Simeon and he nods. “Aren't you going to help?”

“I am helping.” Simeon says in his mysterious way. “Not every way of helping is the same, Luke. I can't go to the battle and abandon you. I help, by making sure you are safe.”

“If you won't help, then I will!” Luke yells to him and tries to take off.

But Simeon grabs him. “We stay.” His voice doesn't leave any choice. “We stay in the Celestial Realm, Luke. Have faith. This is what we have to do.”

He then picks a protesting little Luke up in his arms and flies away with him. Away from the battle in the distance. Away from his siblings, who are fighting for Lilith's life. To keep the youngest of the family safe.

**Growing Up**

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_   
_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_   
_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_   
_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

It wasn't easy. The years after the Celestial War.  
When Simeon and Luke come home that evening, the house is empty. The city feels empty. So many angels fought for their lives that day. So many lost their lives. So many were cast out and send to the Devildom. Never to return. Because they had become demons.

So many families broken up, just like their own. Luke was crying for days and Simeon let him. He lost almost all his siblings. His family. Only the two of them are left. How could he not let Luke cry about that? Crying would be healing for him.

From that day on, Luke doesn't grow up as fast as the young angels that were created around the same time as him. As Simeon feared, Luke needs all his siblings to reach maturity, and Simeon is just only one of them. But he's doing his best. Luke is growing, after all. Just at a slower pace.

And Luke is still every bit an angel as before. Cheerful and happy. He does have a bit of a temper, however. And a grudge against anything demonic. He feels betrayed, like a lot of other angels do too. They hear that Lucifer and his brothers are promoted to Avatars of Sin, down there in the Devildom. Like that is anything to be proud of? Why aren't they more ashamed of themselves to have caused so much destruction?

Luke develops a real talent for baking. And Michael, who felt sorry for the broken family, took Luke under his wings. It was not their fault, after all. Luke was so proud, that he tries to bake a new and better cake for Michael every day. The two of them have a lot of fun in the kitchen.

Millenia passed and then came the day that an invitation from the Devildom arrived. Two angels are invited to follow an exchange program at the university RAD, down in the Devildom.  
Michael wanted to dismiss that invitation, but Simeon thought it could be good for Luke to see some of his former siblings again.  
He pleads with Michael, telling him that reconnecting with them, might help Luke mature. If there are any two angels who could go safely to the Devildom, and make it to a good end, it has to be Simeon and Luke. It would also be a personal closure for them.

Eventually Michael talks about it with the other archangels and Father and after they all agreed that they wanted to know how things are going in the Devildom, how their former friends are doing and various other reasons, they give permission for Simeon and Luke to go down there.

**Brothers No More**

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_   
_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_   
_Alone_   
_I don't wanna let you go_

It went even better than expected. Of course Lucifer pretended to not be happy to see his siblings from the Celestial Realm. Pretended to not recognize Luke. Even teased him, saying he was a yipping Chihuahua. He treats him like the big brother he was. As a demon however, there's a lot more teasing involved that he wouldn't have done when he was still an angel. So do the others. But they still accept him and Simeon knows that they're still fond of them. Deep down.

Simeon was pleased to see that the raging demon Satan, he had last seen in the Celestial Realm, had turned into a more or less sophisticated demon who had his anger under control most of the time. Evidence of the influence of having siblings and family. It's just what angels, and apparently fallen angels too, need. It fills him with hope that this influence would help Luke too.

Not that he would let them have too much influence on him. Though it seems that Luke allready has decided for himself that he wouldn't be corrupted by his demonic brothers. Well, former brothers, but still.

No, Luke feels drawn towards towards James. One of the human exchange students. Even though this human is teasing him often as well, Luke immediately recognized his soul. The soul he had hoped to meet from the day it was born. The soul that has so much similarities with their sister. Could it be? Simeon decides to research it. He did write that passage so long ago. How did it go again?

_… The Children of the Light showed them, that love had remained in the corners of the hearts of The Seven Lords..._

James definitely seemed to radiate a special kind of light that all brothers feel drawn towards. Himself and Luke feel drawn to it as well. Like it is a familiar pull. But it's especially rare for demons, to care that much about the well-being of a human.

After some unpleasant business between James and Belphegor, it's discovered that James is a descendant from their beloved sister Lilith. Lilith, who had almost died in the Celestial War, was send to the Human World by the Angel of Death. Her angel soul was changed into a human soul, but she still had the genes and the heart of an angel and gave those abilities to her descendants through countless human generations.

But Simeon doesn't understand how that was possible in the first place. It's not like the Angel of Death, to just change Father's verdicts. They follow his commands. Always. True: In theory, Lilith's angel soul had vanished. Turned into a human soul. And it is lost now, as she had given it up, to ressurrect James after he was attacked by Belphegor.  
He thinks back to the day of the Verdict. ' _...I suggest you all prepare yourselves..._ ' That is what Father had said. Not just to Lucifer. They were all there. All the archangels, Azrael included. All his brothers as well.  
Was the Celestial War meant to happen? So that Lilith would fall from heaven? So that her soul could be made human by the Angel of Death? So that James would be born?

That must have been the plan all along. But for what reason? Why all this pain?

It's difficult to think about what could go on in Father's mind. If Simeon has a small sense of foreboding about his siblings, Father has that for all the Three Worlds. He is the Creator, after all.  
Simeon couldn't comprehend that with his angel mind, no matter how intelligent and talented he is.  
But now that Simeon thinks about it, it seems that Father never had planned for Lilith to be gone. Lilith has a descendant. And, most likely, more than just the one named James. It makes Simeon smile: The Children of the Light. Yes. Lilith's descendants.

**Meeting the Second Descendant**

_(In)Complete_

A year after the exchange program in the Devildom came to a close, Simeon suddenly feels like reconnecting with Lucifer again. Luke has been doing great. He's matured so much during that one year. He's still childlike, but then he also isn't. Everyone in the Celestial Realm has noticed the difference and became curious about what happened during the exchange program.

**Brothers No More (2)**

> **Simeon:** Hello Lucifer. How have you been doing?  
> **Simeon:** Things are the same in the Celestial Realm.  
> **Simeon:** I've actually had several angels come up to me and very quietly ask after you. They want to know how you are doing.  
> **Simeon:** Uriel in particular was quite curious about you.  
< **Lucifer:** I don't really need you texting me with Celestial Realm updates, Simeon.

“Gruff as always, Lucifer?” Simeon smiles. “I know you like to talk with me. I'm the only one of your brothers who doesn't drive you mad.”

> **Simeon:** Really? You don't?  
> **Simeon:** Well, then just think of it as me talking to myself out loud. Via text.  
< **Lucifer:** Is there something you need, Simeon?  
> **Simeon:** Oh come on. I don't need anything, no.  
> **Simeon:** It's just that lately I've been wondering how things are down there in the Devildom.

It's true. He was. He has this sense that something interesting is going to happen again. Or is allready happening.

< **Lucifer:** Nothing's changed here. It's the same as ever.

Really? Strange. Usually he's not wrong about his senses of foreboding.

< **Lucifer:** Now, I have a meeting starting soon.  
> **Simeon:** Ah. Busy as usual, I see.  
> **Simeon:** Well, I'll text you later then, Lucifer.  
< **Lucifer:** Yes, I'm sure you will.

A bit later, Simeon recieves a message from the other human exchange student, Solomon.

**Solomon <> Simeon**

< How's it going?  
< Guess what? I'm down in the Devildom right now.  
< And James is with me, too.  
< So is Leila.

Leila? Solomons granddaughter? What is that old sorcerer planning for her?  
Simeon also knows Leila's soul, even if he hasn't met her in person yet. He remembers how Luke was even more enthousiast when he discovered it was born. He has been asking Michael often if he could meet her.

But wait... Isn't Leila also James cousin? So there is a big chance she is also one of Lilith's descendants, right? Like he thought before, Lilith must have more descendants like James. Suddenly Simeon feels that both James and Leila need protection. He feels that familiar pull again. Leila is family too. He just knows it. Another Child of the Light. He has to have a talk about this with Michael.

The arrangements were made quickly.  
James, Solomon and Leila were invited to visit the Celestial Realm. Simeon and Luke were struck when they saw Leila's soul shine. Exactly like Lilith used to shine. She and Luke were instantly drawn to each other. Like brother and sister.

They went to the Devildom for a second time. This time, they are the official Guardian angels for James and Leila. It comes with more powers and more responsibilities. Luke is taking it all very seriously. He's growing so fast now. Not in appearance yet, but mentally he is so much more mature.

It feels, with the meeting of James and Leila, that the family is finally complete again. Different than before. Still fractured. But complete. Simeon knows that this is how all his former brothers feel it, as well. Even if they wouldn't admit to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Incomplete  
> Artist: Exit Eden
> 
> Summary Song: Brother's in Arms  
> Artist: Dire Straits


End file.
